Vehicles for transporting passengers have become ubiquitous in modern society. Although vehicles provide unparalleled levels of convenience, efficiency, and freedom, safety concerns are among the most serious drawbacks. For example, seat belts have become a very common means of restraining passengers in the event of a collision or unexpected force. However, most forms of public transportation do not provide seat belts for passengers, and many motorists choose not to take advantage of seat belts even when they are available.
All types of vehicles including personal vehicles, public transportation vehicles, trains, etc., are frequently involved in accidents where the vehicle may tumble or roll. When the vehicle is upset, every passenger, as well as every package, suitcase, backpack, computer, etc., becomes a potentially lethal projectile, flying at high speed through the vehicle. Seat belts, which are meant to restrain passengers, do not prevent collisions between these flying objects. In addition, prior art solutions generally do not provide adequate netting to prevent such flying objects from becoming lethal projectiles.
Given the popularity of various transportation means all of which are subject to collisions, a need exists for improved methods and systems for preventing or mitigating the danger of contact between objects during a collision.